Breathe: A Collection of Songfics
by psychshuleslover2000
Summary: Songfic collection! !st one is a song fic to Taylor Swift's song breathe! R&R Hope you guys like it! :)
1. Chapter 1 Breathe

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm really not supposed to be on Fanfiction *coughparentscough* soo yeah... I hope you enjoy this... It's based off of the song Breathe by Taylor Swift so go listen to it (and I encourage you to get her 1989 album... it's amazing... ya I'm a Swiftie) *edit* I fixed the line spacing and Thank You to the to reviews I got in just 14 hours! Love y'all!**

**Breathe **

The memories kept floating back. When she was hanging off that clock tower all she could think about was Shawn. And that scared her.

When your about to die, they say life flashes before your eyes. And it did. All the missed moments with Shawn and the pain that came with losing him to Abigail. She couldn't breathe while up on that clock tower. Not because she was about to die, but because she was about to die without Shawn knowing how she really felt. Then she was saved. And you would think the thoughts would stop. But they didn't. They only intensified. It wasn't Shawn who saved her, it was Carlton. When she broke down in Carlton's arms, it was because of Shawn. The past year with Shawn had been an emotional roller coaster. When he turned her down for Abigail she went home and cried. She put her heart out there on the line, and it was broken in just those few sentences. Then it was broken again when he told her he loved her, and then called her Abigail.

With them, it was never a clean break. No one to tell her it would be alright. She had no shoulder she could cry on. It had always been Shawn. He had always been her rock, her person she could lean on. He always knew how to make her feel better. But after the night he turned her down... he was taken from her. She had pretty much lost her best friend. And she couldn't breathe without him. This past year, there was so much tension, hurt, and even anger between them. At first it was ok, but then they got to a point where they were almost fighting. they barely spoke all year, except when talking about a case. Even then it was very reserved and professional.

When they had a hard case, she used to stand near him because his attitude kept the case from taking too big of a toll on her. He used to be able to keep things light for her, but now it was the exact opposite. Standing near him just reminded her of what she couldn't have, and how whenever they tried to take the subject of their relationship head on, everything fell to pieces. Their years of flirting and banter that she refused to give into for so long, now were her happiest memories with him. She wished she had those days back. They were so much simpler. When he would make a suggestive comment, and she'd fire back with a comment of her own. How could all of that be blown away? Sometimes relationships didn't work, and fall outs were inevitable. But it wasn't supposed to be like that with her and Shawn! They were supposed to have the cliche fairy tale ending where enough beating around the bush got them to a perfect relationship.

But she knew, in real life things didn't work like that. In real life it was never that simple. Never that easy. If it was, no one would know what they had till it was gone. Actually, that's what happened with her and Shawn. She had three years to ask him out. She didn't know how much he meant to her, until he was with Abigail. Now he was gone. Her rock, her best friend and the man she was in love with was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. Her and Shawn were just that ending you never really wanted to see. Like Romeo and Juliet. Trajedy.

And when she was hanging off that tower she realized it. She had said she wouldn't wait forever and she wouldn't. She would have to move on.

Juliet got up from the couch where all these thoughts had been haunting her, and headed towards the freezer and grabbed some pudding pops. As she glanced at the phone, she knew getting over him wouldn't be easy, but she could always start with pudding pops.

She would have to learn to breathe without him...

**A/N Hey guys hope you enjoyed. Please R&R...**

**Guys I need your help... So I still like my Ex... and he admits he still likes me but we said we'd try again in a year and I asked him about it recently and he still says the same thing but i REALLY like him and don't want to wait a year, but i feel like ill be clingy if I tell him that. Should I just wait? Help! **


	2. Chapter 2 Red

**A/N Hey guys! This is the second chapter of songfic oneshots... yes another Taylor Swift song. This one is to T. Swifts_ Red_****_. _****I hope you enjoy! R&R! And I would like to give a shout out to TheShulesLovinPsycho and ShieldMaid4JC for the awesome reviews and help on the last chapter! Thanks Guys! Everyone else R&R **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own psych, otherwise we would get to see the shules wedding**

Shawn was a whirlwind of life in the SBPD bubble. It was almost impossible for Juliet to not fall for it. His antics and he and Juliet's banter. He was so easy to get swept up in, but she wouldn't let herself notice. Not for a long time anyway. It took three years, but she finally let herself fall for the snarky psychic. He was so easy to be around, and so easy to understand completely if you let yourself. And she did. They had been building up this relationship for what seemed like forever. Once she fell for him, she fell hard and he was like her missing piece. Today she finally went out on a limb and asked him out.

She crashed and burned.

He was on a date with Abigail. Juliet understood. Abigail was, as the saying goes, the one that got away. Juliet was the other girl. The one that could be pushed aside easily. But when she kissed him on the cheek before leaving, she felt sparks fly. She knew it wasn't just her imagination, and that gave her hope. Not a lot, but enough. But she still lost him. Losing him was worse then she ever thought possible. She just had to wait it out.

But she kept thinking about Shawn. The tornado she got sucked into. The childish playful guy who you could never win an argument with. Ever. It was impossible. And she fell in love with him and it all made losing him worse then it would have been otherwise. But being in love with him was something she thought she knew he reciprocated to her. And if she was wrong about that, what did she really know? She wouldn't wait forever, she told him that, but she would wait. Because of blind optimism and hope and because she loved him. And those three things together can crush anyone's will to do something.

A few months later she still loved him and missed how they used to be. Moving on would be completely impossible. He's impossible to forget. She knew this, yet she would still wait because she was haunted by the memories. And the way she loved him was irreplaceable.

**Guys, hope you enjoyed R&R! P.S. there's three T Swift song titles in this story if you can find them leafless pineapple to you (#) ! Shawns POV next chapter! Maybe even some happy ones soon lol XD Two more reviews please?!**


End file.
